Stained Reality
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: Life isn't always just black and white. In another place and time, we learn the valuable lessons that we must reach for:who you can trust, what’s worth fighting for, and what to believe. 5 kids embark on a journey, a journey to discover a world of color


Hey everybody! I decided to write my own Tamers fic starring an all OC cast. Hopefully this goes well. This first chapter doesn't have much, just introducing some characters. The first 2-3 chapters will deal with the main character, and then I will be introducing the others. THESE ARE ALL MY OWN OCS AND DIGIMON! The names of stores and people are actual Japanese names and I even took the time to convert American dollars to yen. YAY ME! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the original Tamer idea, but I do own this plot and the characters.  
  
Also, thanks again to GtaJake MK-II. THE ONLY STORIES HE SHALL NOT HELP ME ON ARE MY SLASH! I got those covered .

* * *

A young boy with sandy brown locks raced down the sidewalk, his bulky backpack flopping around behind him. He turned the corner and approached his destination.  
  
"Emono Shouhou." He breathed out happily, reaching forward to push the door open to the game shop. A tiny bell tinkled above him, announcing his arrival. He entered the shop further, bright brown eyes wandering around the room. They landed on his target and he bounced up to the check-out stand, hopping up onto the counter. The cashier, who had her head ducked under the counter at the time, did not seem to notice his presence. The boy smirked, using this situation to his advantage. He took in a deep breath and lowered his head closer to the counter.  
  
"HEY SACHIKO!" he yelled rather loudly, causing the girl below him to jump in alarm. Her head slammed into the bottom of the counter rather loudly before she regained enough control to stand up straight.  
  
"Thanks Eiichi, I think you just helped me kill off a few more brain cells." Sachiko growled, rubbing the sore spot tenderly.  
  
"Eh, you didn't have that many left anyway!" Eiichi replied cheerfully. Sachiko shook her head and leaned her elbows against the countertop, propping her head into her hands.  
  
"What can I do for you today?" she asked the teenage boy, raising her brown eyes upward to meet his own.  
  
"Am I not allowed to come in and visit my best friend in the whole wide world?" Eiichi asked casually, giving Sachiko a cheesy smile. Sachiko raised a thin black eyebrow in return.  
  
"You want to see the Digimon cards, don't you?" she sighed. Eiichi nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"You said that your parents got in a new shipment today!" he reminded her. She nodded in agreement and walked out from behind the counter. She headed over towards the back storage room with Eiichi on her heels, eager to take a look at the new cards. Sachiko climbed onto a small stepladder and reached up towards the fourth shelf, pulling out a small brown box. She dropped the box onto the floor and jumped off of the ladder, landing next to Eiichi. She pulled the box closer to them with her foot and looked over to her companion.  
  
"Knock yourself out." She said, waving her hand vaguely towards the box. Eiichi's eyes lit up and he knelt down on the floor, ripping the box open.  
  
"Awesome!" he said excitedly, immediately pulling out different cards.  
  
"Aren't they? Mom and Dad said I could have a few of them to add to my deck in place of a paycheck." Sachiko replied, kneeling down next to the boy.  
  
"Lucky you. Then again, the money you would have gotten would have been spent on cards anyway." Eiichi shrugged, setting a few cards to the side.  
  
"That's what they figured. I don't mind either way." Sachiko grinned, starting to shift through the cards as well.  
  
"How many do you get?" Eiichi asked, picking up a Hyper-Speed card.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"TEN!?" Eiichi's eyes widened in surprise, snapping his head towards Sachiko.  
  
"Yes, ten." She repeated, putting several cards into her pocket.  
  
"But Sachi, you already have a HUGE deck!"  
  
"It's not THAT huge."  
  
"How many cards do you have?"  
  
"45."  
  
"45!?! After you add those ten, you'll have 55!"  
  
"So you WERE paying attention in basic maths." Sachiko smirked, rising to her feet with the selected ten cards in her pocket.  
  
"Well, yea, but that's not the point! The point is-"  
  
"The point is-"Sachiko cut him off, "that once I add these cards to my deck, I am going to be able to kick your butt SO easily."  
  
"Exactly what I'm afraid of." Eiichi moaned, standing up as well with five cards in his hand. The duo walked out of the storage room and back out to the main shop, heading towards the counter once more. Sachiko pulled the cards out of her pocket and examined them thoroughly.  
  
"Which ones did you choose, Sachi?" Eiichi asked, standing in front of her.  
  
"Let's see. I needed an extra Hyper-Speed, so that's one. And then I got Iron Drill, Aquatic Attack, Bomb Dive, Mirror Image, Phoenixmon, Ultra Digivolve, Counterattack, Ice Breath, and this new one called Revealing Light." Sachiko listed off, laying each card down in front of Eiichi.  
  
"Jeeze, you took all of the good and some of the rare cards!" Eiichi exclaimed, moving his hand forward to snatch them up. Sachi realized what he was attempting and quickly picked up her cards, placing them into her hand.  
  
"You really think I'm going to let you touch my cards?"  
  
"C'mon Sachi! I just want to look."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, then answer. What's Revealing Light?"  
  
"If a Digimon is hiding somewhere, be it a water type in the ocean or an aerial type flying in the air, this card will reveal the Digimon and freeze it for one attack turn." Sachiko explained.  
  
"Weird." Eiichi replied, looking over the five cards he had.  
  
"Which ones did you find?" Sachiko asked, pocketing her cards once more.  
  
"Rabid bite, Shield, Flamethrower, Defense, and a Greymon card."  
  
"Not bad." She nodded in approval.  
  
"No kidding. But you lucked out."  
  
"You're right. So, that will be 327.725 yen." Sachiko replied, holding out her hand. Eiichi looked at her hand and then back to her, confusion etched into his features.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"The cards, dorkus. You didn't think I could just GIVE them to you, did you?" Sachiko grinned.  
  
"Well no. Bu-ut, I don't have any money with me." Sachiko's face fell into a look of irritancy.  
  
"Well then what did you plan on doing?!" Sachiko cried, grabbing Eiichi by the shoulders and shaking him back and forward. Eiichi reached up and pulled Sachiko's hands off of him.  
  
"Look, I'll pay you tomorrow, I promise." He assured her.  
  
"That's what you said the last three times. You're up to 1,310.98 yen in debt." She reminded him coldly.  
  
"I know, I know. And as soon as I get that much money I'll pay you." Eiichi held his hands in front of him, hoping to stop Sachiko from jumping on him.  
  
"Uh huh, sure." Was the girl's reply. Eiichi sighed and dropped his hands, thinking of any way to convince Sachiko to give him those cards. 'I need these cards! She HAS to let me have them. I'm her best friend! Don't I get any benefits?' he thought to himself. Suddenly, inspiration hit him.  
  
"Tell you what we'll do." He said abruptly, digging through his backpack frantically.  
  
"What?" Sachiko asked, curious as to what the boy could have possibly come up with. Eiichi continued to search through his backpack, placing the assorted contents on the countertop as he dug. Books, binders, a pencil case, his lunch bag, his battle deck, a rubber band ball, and a walkman were thrown onto the counter in Eiichi's haste to find the select item.  
  
"AHA!" he declared, lifting his hand out of the bag. He beamed and shoved the item into Sachiko's hands.  
  
"That's my pay until I can get you real money." he explained proudly. Sachiko gave him a skeptical look and examined the item.  
  
"A pair of goggles?" she asked after a long period of silence.  
  
"Yes, a pair of goggles." Indeed, they were goggles. They appeared a bit large for Sachiko's head, but who was to say she was going to wear them anyway. They had blue frames around the plastic lenses and a black band to go around her head.  
  
"What am I suppose to do with a pair of goggles?" she asked her male friend, twirling them around her fingers.  
  
"Wear them, silly. They used to be my little brother's, but he didn't want them anymore. So naturally I thought of you."  
  
"...why?" Eiichi shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
  
"I don't know. They just screamed you. Besides, I think you'd look good." He replied with a laugh.  
  
"So sure." Sachiko sighed. "Fine, I'll keep the stupid goggles until you pay me." She agreed.  
  
"Excellent! Thanks Sachi!" Eiichi grinned widely and started to shove things back into his backpack.  
  
"Why is it that no matter how many people I tell, you and my parents are the only ones who call me Sachi?"  
  
"Don't know." He shrugged, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "But, I do know that I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?"  
  
"Sure. See ya." She waved him off. Eiichi waved back and raced out of the game shop, the little bell announcing his departure once more. Sachiko sat down on her stool and started toying with the goggles. As odd of an item that they were, she was slowly thinking of the idea of wearing them. She shook her head furiously and laughed at her foolishness.  
  
"What does he really think I'm going to do with a pair of goggles? Next thing you know, he's going to pay me with a pair of his boxers or something." She remarked to herself, shaking her head once more. 'That does seem like the sort of thing Eiichi would do.' She thought amusedly to herself. Sachiko pocketed the goggles and walked away from the counter, crossing the room to reach the staircase. This staircase led to her family's living quarters, directly above the shop area. She approached the top of the stairs and wandered into the kitchen, where her mother was getting ready to prepare dinner.  
  
"Hello Sachi. Are we busy today?" she asked her daughter as she continued to slice vegetables.  
  
"Not really. Where'd Dad?" Sachiko asked, popping a carrot piece into her mouth.  
  
"Behind you." A deeper voice entered the conversation. Sachiko jumped and whirled around.  
  
"Thanks for sneaking up behind me." She mock-scolded her father.  
  
"I am deeply sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Mr. Arishima played along with the 15-year-old. Sachiko pretended to think it over, placing her finger to her chin.  
  
"Well all right, I SUPPOSE I can let you off this time." She replied, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.  
  
"You better." He retorted, ruffling Sachiko's already messy black hair. "I'm going down to run the shop. Call me back up when dinner is ready." He said, turning to descend the stairs.  
  
"We will, dear." Mrs. Arishima replied, turning back to a pot of boiling water. Mr. Arishima nodded and started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Sachi called out before he could go too far.  
  
"What is it, Sachi?"  
  
"I found the cards I wanted and I already took them out of the box."  
  
"What cards?"  
  
"The Digimon cards you said I could have as my paycheck, remember?" A pause was heard after Sachiko's last statement.  
  
"I suppose so. But no more until next month." He replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks Dad." Sachiko said back. She turned to her mother and waved.  
  
"I'm going into my room, call me when dinner's ready!" She said hurriedly, darting down the narrow hallway and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She crossed the room and threw herself onto her bed, pulling the goggles and cards from her pocket. She fingered through the cards carefully, taking time to read over each one.  
  
"With these cards, I'll be unstoppable." She smirked, placing the small collection on her bedside table. She looked over the goggles briefly and threw them towards the foot of her bed.  
  
"Maybe I'll humor Eiichi tomorrow and wear them." She chuckled softly.  
  
"Sachiko! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Arishima called.  
  
"Already?" Sachiko replied in puzzlement, lifting herself off of her bed. Sighing, she took one last look at her deck and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
"Ok, what's for dinner?" She asked her mother as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Stew." Was the short and simple reply. Sachiko grimaced and swallowed hard.  
  
"Gre-eat." Sachiko rolled her eyes. 'Not exactly what I was hoping for, but I don't have a choice, do I?" she thought idly.  
  
"Sachiko, be nice. Your mother worked hard on this meal." Mr. Arishima chided, re-appearing at the stairs.  
  
"I know, I didn't say anything." Sachiko replied hastily, forcing a smile on her face as a bowl of stew was placed before her. Dinner went by slowly, business talk between her parents filling in the silent gaps. Sachiko swallowed a bit of the stew and silently observed, her thoughts still residing on her newest cards.  
  
"Um, can I be excused?" Sachiko asked, pushing her bowl in front of her.  
  
"May I." Mrs. Arishima corrected her.  
  
"All right, MAY I?" Sachiko repeated.  
  
"Yes you may." Sachiko jumped up and ran back to her room, closing the door loudly behind her.  
  
"She really needs to stop hanging around with Eiichi, she's picking up his bad habits." Mrs. Arishima commented.  
  
"So?" Mr. Arishima shrugged, slurping up some more stew.  
  
"Oh never mind." Mrs. Arishima sighed, getting to her feet to clear away the dishes.  
  
Meanwhile, Sachiko was sitting at her desk doing her homework.  
  
"This is so pointless." Sachiko grumbled, flipping through the pages of the textbook in front of her. She was interrupted by the telephone ringing.  
  
"Yea?" She spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hello to you too, sunshine!"  
  
"Bite me, Eiichi." She growled.  
  
"What's your problem?" Eiichi asked her.  
  
"I'm doing my Algebra homework and I don't understand it!" Sachiko cried, flinging her pencil across the room in frustration.  
  
"Sachiko, it's not that hard. Really. What are you stuck on?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"You want to just borrow my homework tomorrow?"  
  
"I know I shouldn't...but yes!" Sachiko exclaimed, closing the textbook forcefully.  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"Shush. So what are you up to?" She changed the subject, bouncing from her chair to her bed.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just sitting here watching TV."  
  
"Sounds...fun." Sachiko replied, grabbing her cards once more.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Eiichi asked randomly.  
  
"About 8:30pm." Sachiko replied.  
  
"Hmm...what's coming on? Do you know?"  
  
"I don't watch TV that much, remember?"  
  
"So? Oh..."  
  
"Duh, Captain Obvious." Sachiko grinned.  
  
"Ha ha, funny." Eiichi replied in a low voice. The two continued to chat for a few more minutes before Eiichi was told to get off of the phone.  
  
"Hey Sachi, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, see ya." Sachiko sighed, hanging up the phone before Eiichi could reply. She glanced over to her desk and looked at the clock.  
  
"9pm. Might as well go to bed then." She decided for the lack of anything better to do. She wandered into the bathroom and changed into her night clothes, going through her normal evening routine.  
  
"Does anything exciting EVER happen to me?" She wondered aloud as she came back into her bedroom, shutting the door once more. She pulled the covers back on her bed and moved her cards over to climb in.  
  
"Good night most awesome radical deck." She whispered to her cards, reaching up to shut out the lights. It was then she realized what she just said.  
  
"I am such a dork..." She yawned, rolling onto her other side and letting the darkness claim her.

* * *

It was later that night, about twilight perhaps. The moon was peaking out from behind two clouds and the stars illuminated the black blanket of night. It was a peaceful time of the evening where no sound was heard: except for the sound of one girl. Sachiko was normally a peaceful sleeper, allowing nothing to disturb her from her rest. There were other occasions however that she wasn't so peaceful...  
  
"Ice Breath, activate." Sachiko mumbled, pointing her finger up to the ceiling. Her dreams were controlling her, causing her to be unaware of her actions. Her left arm lashed out, picking up a card from her new additions pile. She twirled the card in her hand, holding it between her index and middle finger tightly.  
  
"Digi-modify." She groaned, swiping the card through the air. "Revealing Light, activate!" She threw the card forward. The card in question propelled to the left, smashing right into the keyboard of Sachiko's computer. Suddenly, the machine started humming, bringing it to life. The keys start clicking together and the monitor lit up, filling up with rows and rows of numbers. Soon light flooded out of the screen at rapid pace, reaching even the darkest corners of the room. A shadow shot forward from the screen and bounced off of the walls and into the corners, bringing the card along for the ride. The shadow crashed into the middle of the room and started twisting itself into a structured form, bending to create a head and body. Just as quickly as she started, Sachiko stopped talking in her sleep and dropped her arm, letting her dreams return to her mind. She knew nothing of what had just occurred, nor would she find out until she awoke. But for the time being, she remained motionless, save for her chest rising and falling.  
  
In the middle of the room lay the Revealing Light card, just as normal as it could be. Yet, something new was sitting next to it. The shadow opened its eyes, revealing them to be a glowing gold color. The shadow form giggled silently and rose up onto its feet, trotting over to the bed. It grinned slyly and hopped up on the bed, curling up at the end.  
  
"I can't wait until morning." It chirped, just before it closed its eyes for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Sunlight peaked in through the window, shining happily on Sachiko. She groaned and covered her face with her pillow.  
  
"Stupid sun." She cursed, closing her eyes again. Sleep was slowly reclaiming her when she felt something move. She chose to ignore the movement and continue to fall back asleep.  
  
"Sachiko." A little voice called out. Sachiko mumbled something incoherent but did not remove the pillow.  
  
"Sachiko, wake up!" The voice persisted, tugging at the pillow urgently. Sachiko allowed the pillow to be pulled away, but she did not open her eyes.  
  
"Sachiko! Wake up already!" The voice yelled. Sachiko felt something jump onto her stomach and sit down.  
  
"SACHIKO!!!" The voice bellowed. Sachiko rapidly sat up and her eyes shot open. She looked straight forward but saw nothing.  
  
"Weird..." She muttered, reaching up to rub her neck.  
  
"Hey! Hey, down here!" The voice cried out again. Sachiko looked down towards her lap and her eyes widened immensely.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" She yelped, scrambling to get away from the thing. The thing merely grinned and stood up on all fours, walking closer.  
  
"Sachiko! Hi!" It exclaimed in a sweet and squeaky voice. Sachiko kept crawling backwards until she fell off of her bed, continuing to crab-walk on the floor away from the little fox-like creature.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house!?" She whispered loudly, not wanting to bring her parents' attention to her bedroom.  
  
"Don't ask me, you played the card." The fox replied.  
  
"What card?"  
  
"The Revealing Light card!"  
  
"Revealing Light?" Sachiko repeated.  
  
The little creature nodded enthusiastically, causing Sachiko's goggles to bounce up and down.  
  
'It appears that she found my goggles.' Sachiko thought amusedly.  
  
The goggles were rather large for the small-sized animal and hung around her neck like a pendant. She stood on four legs, much like a dog. She was mostly covered in black fur with red features such as her paws, chest, and the tips of her tails. Sachiko did a double-take.  
  
'How ironic. Two tails.' Sachiko thought. Her mud-colored eyes wandered the room before landing on her computer. There stuck to the monitor was the card, normal as could be.  
  
'How did that get there?' More puzzlement settled in. Sachiko slowly got to her feet and tiptoed to her computer. She reached out and touched the Revealing Light card. It sprang out sharply and flew across the room, landing somewhere by Sachiko's bedside table.  
  
"So what you're saying is that I somehow played the Revealing Light card and you showed up?" Sachiko turned back to the black and red creature.  
  
"Yep, pretty much!" It grinned at her.  
  
"So, who are you? And WHAT are you?"  
  
"Y'know for someone who's so into the card game, you'd think that you would already know." It replied coyly.  
  
"You're a Digimon?"  
  
"Teirumon to be exact." It filled in. Sachiko raised her eyebrow and shook her head.  
  
"You really want me to believe that you're a Digimon?"  
  
"You should. After all, it's what I am." Teirumon beamed. A pause was followed by Teirumon's last statement.  
  
"..." Sachiko bit the inside of her cheek and folded her arms over her chest. 'Ok, there has to be some REAL explanation as to what's going on. Teirumon can't be a REAL Digimon. They don't exist! And nobody could actually have enough spare time on their hands to-' Sachiko's train of thought quickly stopped.  
  
"That's it!" she shouted, running over to her window. Teirumon's face twisted into a questionable look. Sachiko paid no heed and stepped out onto her balcony.  
  
"EIICHI WATARI! What ever sick trick you think you're playing is not going to work!" she barked down towards the street. "Show yourself right now before I have to go down there and kick your ass!"  
  
"Um, Sachiko?"  
  
"What?" Sachiko growled, turning around to face Teirumon.  
  
"Uh, look, I'm not quite sure what you THINK is happening, but I know that it's not a trick."  
  
"But you CAN'T be a real Digimon. Digimon is just some make-believe card game and TV show."  
  
"In other words...?"  
  
"In other words, you can't exist!" Sachiko cried, running a hand through her bed-tousled hair.  
  
"Well, I'm standing in front of you, correct?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"So, either I exist, or you are delusional. Which option would you prefer?" Teirumon smirked. Sachiko furrowed her eyebrows together and started to pace.  
  
"...Ok, so maybe you DO exist. But, how is the question? How did you get here and where did you come from and why are you here!?" Sachiko asked in one breath.  
  
"Well, you played the Revealing Light card and I came out of your computer."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Look, your computer was the only open portal to get me here."  
  
"From where?" Sachiko continued pacing.  
  
"The Digital World, of course. That's where we all come from, all of us Digimon." Teirumon explained slowly. Sachiko nodded in understanding.  
  
"All right. Now, WHY are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Because you called me from the Digital World, you are now my tamer." Teirumon grinned.  
  
"Tamer?" Sachiko stopped pacing.  
  
"Tamer. You and I are now...partners if you will."  
  
"Got any proof?" Sachiko shot back.  
  
"Go look on that table." Teirumon nodded towards Sachiko's bedside table.  
  
"What am I looking for?" Sachiko asked, heading over to the table.  
  
"You'll know when you find it." Teirumon replied, sitting on the bed once more. Sachiko reached the table and looked around. Her card deck was sitting there, right where it always was. However, there was something new next to it.  
  
"A digivice?" she questioned, picking up the gadget.  
  
"Nope. This is called a D-arc!" Teirumon chirped. The D-arc looked different then the digivices she had seen on TV before. This device was shaped like a wide "Y", with a slot on the side and a screen in the middle. There was a black clip to be attached to a belt and a few buttons Sachiko were uncertain of. The D-arc was red and black in color and easy to fit into the palm of her hand, about the size of a pager.  
  
"See, as long as you have the D-arc, you're my tamer." Teirumon explained, beaming all the way. Sachiko nodded and looked at the device, then back at Teirumon. 'My own Digimon...' She thought in disbelief. 'This is too weird...' Continuous thoughts similar to these continued to race around inside her skull, smashing into each other like bumper cars.  
  
"So, will you be my tamer?" Teirumon asked hopefully, staring up at Sachiko with big golden eyes. Sachiko bit her lip and looked down at the device. It had started beeping from the moment she touched it, and Sachiko assumed that it wouldn't stop until she agreed to be Teirumon's tamer. 'What am I suppose to do, say no?' she thought. Her gaze returned to Teirumon who had a charming grin on her face, her tails swishing back and forward gently. 'Besides, she IS pretty cute.' Sachiko added as an afterthought.  
  
"Sure. I'll be your tamer." Sachiko agreed slowly. Teirumon's grin widened and she jumped into Sachiko's arms, tails flailing wildly.  
  
"Yay! I have a tamer!" she squeaked.  
  
"And I have a Digimon. Incredible." Sachiko finished, petting Teirumon lovingly.

* * *

So, what did you think? I thought it was kind of boring, but I needed the intro chapter. Please let me know how things went. It will get better as time goes on, promise.  
  
327.725 yen: Roughly $3 American.  
  
1,310.98 yen: About $12 American.  
  
I made up a few cards, including Revealing Light. If there really IS a card called Revealing Light, sorry! Some of the other cards like Ice Breath and Hyper-Speed are actual cards. Well, that's all! If you choose to review, let me know what I'm doing wrong. I think I already know though. Bai! 


End file.
